Blue Hair
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil dyes his hair blue. Dan finds out and his a little surprised.


It was a normal day. Phil Lester decided that he wanted to film a new video for his Youtube channel as it had been two weeks and he didn't really like that gap difference so he wanted to film something before his fans got impatient with him.

Phil had just finished filming his video. Luckily, it didn't take long to film. He was quite pleased with how the video turned out and he was excited to start editing so he could finally upload his Youtube channel.

Phil sighed as he stood in front of his mirror and messed with his hair a little bit. He had just finished dyeing his hair blue. It was a new change for him but he kind of liked it. He's had his hair completely black for so long so it was weird having his hair being a different color but he knew that he would get used to it. The only thing he was worried about was what his boyfriend and his fans were going to say about it.

AmazingPhil: Hey guys no live show today :o Europe has zonked me out.. I am working on a new video though! Like this -_- zz c(_)

Phil smiled as he was currently sat on his bed. His laptop was in front of him. He was scrolling through his mentions on twitter and was replying to some of his fans. He always did love going on twitter and replying to fans. It made his day when he saw all the tweets from them.

Meanwhile, Phil's flat mate and boyfriend, was just getting to Phil's bedroom. He smiled when he saw that Phil's bedroom was cracked open a little bit. He opened it a little more and poked his head in.

"Hey Phil, did you…? Whoa." Dan said when he looked up and saw that Phil's hair was blue. Phil immediately looked up from his laptop and blinked a few times when he saw Dan. Dan walked into Phil's bedroom. "When did you dye your hair?" Dan asked. Phil bit his lip nervously.

"Just a half an hour ago." Phil said.

"Yeah but why?" Dan asked. "That was sort of sudden." He said. Phil nodded.

"Well, it came in the mail apparently and I just found it in my bag. I didn't want to just waste it so I thought I'd give it a shot and see what happens. I didn't think it would like too bad because my hair is really dark. When I pictured it…It looked okay and it actually turned out how I expected it to." Phil said. Dan stared at him with shock. Phil's hair had been black for years now. Dan had never seen Phil's hair any other color. But, the more Dan stared at it, the more he kind of liked it. It was different but it was a good different. Phil seemed to suit it well too. Dan would definitely get used to it. "Do you like it?" Phil asked. Dan blinked a few times as he looked at him.

"Uh, actually, yeah…I kind of do like it." Dan said as he stared at Phil's hair for a few more seconds. He walked over and sat down on Phil's bed. Phil sat his laptop beside him and then he looked over at Dan.

"Really? Wow. You actually like it? You're not just saying that because you're my boyfriend are you? Dan laughed. "You can be honest with me." Phil said. "It doesn't look weird at all?" He asked nervously.

"It looked weird the first few seconds that I saw it but…The more I look at it, the more I like it." Dan said. Phil couldn't help but smile. "You totally rock the blue hair." Dan said. Phil couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks. I'm just worried about what the fans are going to say about it." Phil said.

"Babe, don't worry about the fans." Dan said. He crawled over to Phil and sat next to him. Phil looked at him.

"I know I shouldn't but you know how they are. They don't like changes." Phil said.

"It doesn't matter what they think. It's your hair and you'll do whatever the hell you want with it." Dan said.

"Yeah…I suppose you're right. Thanks, Dan." Phil said. He knew that he could always count on Dan with things like this. Dan smiled. He reached over and kissed Phil. Phil smiled and kissed him back.

"You're welcome, love. Don't pay attention to any hate you get, okay?" Dan said. "The only thing that matters here is if you like your hair." He said.

"Okay." Phil said. He looked at Dan again and smiled. Dan smiled right back at him.

"I actually really do love the hair." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"Dan." He said. He pushed him playfully. Dan also laughed.

"So, did you just film a new video?" He asked. Phil nodded his head yes.

"Could you hear me?" Phil asked. Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"No. But, you have your cameras out so I just figured you did." Dan said.

"Oh right." Phil said. "Do you really like it though?" He asked. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Phil, I love it." Dan said. He reached over and ruffled Phil's hair.

"Dan." Phil groaned as he fixed his hair again. Dan laughed.

"I really do love it though." Dan said. "It's just really weird seeing you with a different hair color."

"Yeah, I know." Phil said. "But I'm sure I'll get used to it." He said. Dan smiled.

"Knowing you, yeah." He said. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Phil said. He reached over and kissed Dan again. "You're the best boyfriend ever." He said. Dan smiled.

"Aw, thanks, Phil." Dan said. "That makes me happy." He said. "And so are you, with blue hair or not." He said.


End file.
